


si taeyong at ang turon

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of sexual symbolism, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, I'm so sorry for this charot, M/M, Tagalog, taglish
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: A Jaeyong AU where Taeyong is a university student and Jaehyun is a turon vendor.





	si taeyong at ang turon

**Author's Note:**

> A poor attempt at humor. Taglish kasi gusto ko, para maiba naman. I think mageget naman ito ng pinoy readers especially those na nagaaral sa U-Belt lalo na sa CEU. HAHA. May mga bahagi ang fanfic na ito na base sa totoong karanasan, at wag nyo sana ako isumbong, mga pakshet.

Simpleng magaaral lang si Taeyong. Hindi din siya mayaman, sakto lang. Panganay sya sa tatlong magkakapatid at di man nya aminin, sya din ang pinakagwapo sa kanilang lahat (pasensya na daw, Mark at Haechan). Nasa 4th year na si Taeyong sa kursong BS Psychology at una, hindi ito ang gusto nya. Gusto nya talaga noon, or at least he thought gusto nya is Broadcast Communication o pwede na ding Journalism. Mas inclined sa Arts si Taeyong pero dahil siya lang sa barkada ang gusto kumuha nito, nag shift sya sa Psychology upon enrollment. Science course? Sus, sisiw lang sa kanya yan. Charot.  
  
Bukod sa acads, nag try din sa extracurricular activities si Taeyong. Member siya ng 2/4 Dance Crew ng department nila. Hindi nya alam kung anong meaning behind their name at wala din syang pakialam. Minsan, sumasama sya sa practice kung meron mang event, pero dahil graduating na sya, madalang na sya magparticipate. Noong araw (literally 2-3 years ago), active na active sya at dahil dito, nagkaroon ng maliit na fanclub si Taeyong. Aba gwapo na, matalino na (pagbigyan), magaling pang sumayaw! Talentado! Kulang na lang ay sumali sya sa Showtime. Kras na kras nya kasi si Anne at gusto din nya ma-meet si Vice.  
  
Magaling talagang sumayaw si kuya Taeyong. Minsan, kapag boring ang klase at walang magawang maganda ang kanilang professor, imbis na magturo ay tinatawag si Taeyong upang maging instant entertainer. Mahiyain sya ngunit dahil passion nya ang dancing, he gives his all every time there's a chance. May mga humahanga, may hindi - kadalasan yun yung mga bitter nyang classmates na lalaki. Dami kasing may crush dito kay Taeyong. Hay, kung alam lang nilang hindi ito interesado (sa babae).  
  
It's been a long time since nag out of the closet si Taeyong. Bata pa lang sya alam nya na sa sarili nyang iba ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Mahinhin at medyo malambot. Alam ito ng buong pamilya nya at ng malalapit nyang kaibigan, especially Ten. Si Ten ang dakilang bakla sa barkada. Si Ten din ang nag encourage kay Taeyong to come out, to see the light, to slide down the rainbow and ride them fluffy unicorns. Pero iba ang sinasakyan ni Ten, malalaman natin mamaya kung ano ito. Very thankful si Taeyong dahil kung wala ang kanyang baklitang kaibigan, malamang ay nag is-struggle pa din sya to control his feelings and the talong inside his pants. Wag nyong tanungin kung bakit may dalang talong si Taeyong. Mahilig sya dito at ito ang ulam nya every other day.  
  
May iba pa syang mga kaibigan bukod kay Ten, syempre. Pero mamaya na natin sila paguusapan, lilitaw din sila dito, chill lang.  
  
Nag ring ang bell at huminto sa pagtuturo ng Human Resource Training and Developtment or HRTD for short ang kanilang professor. Buti naman, stressed na kasi ang kuya Taeyong nyo dahil di nya makausap ng maayos ang groupmates nya sa thesis. Puta, mga bitbitin ang mga gunggong. Tapos, sya nanaman aasahan nila para sa training proposal. Gague ba?  
  
Agarang lumayas ng classroom si Taeyong. Lunch time na at ito lang ang time na maaari silang magkita ng barkada. Dali-dali syang tumakbo sa activity center kung saan madaming tables and chairs na pwede tambayan ng mga estudyante during vacant. Nang makarating sya, nandoon na ang lahat: Ten, Yuta, Doyoung at Johnny.  
  
Psychology din ang kurso ni Ten ngunit nasa ibang klase sya kung kaya't magkaiba ang schedule nila ni Taeyong. Bakit Psychology ang kinuha ni Ten? Gusto daw nyang maging bihasa sa body language sa kadahilanang alam ng lahat ngunit pilit nyang itinatanggi. May kinalaman ito sa kanilang kaibigan na si Johnny. Si Johnny ay may kursong I.T. Ngunit imbis na codes ang kalikutin nito, madalas ang kanyang mga kamay ay nasa loob ng pantalon ni Ten. Iba po ang kinakalikot nya, mga readers.  
  
Sila Doyoung at Yuta ay parehong Dentistry students. Ang kursong ito ay umaabot ng anim (6) na taon kung kakayanin. As of now, kinakaya naman nila and they're excited to get their own patients na for practice.

Para sa kaalaman ng lahat, ang buong barkada nila ay binubuo ng iba't ibang klase ng bading. Si Ten ang confident gay, si Johnny ang chaotic gay ngunit minsan confident kung kasama si Ten.  
  
_Dapat magka-aminan na 'tong dalawang 'to eh nang di na kami nakakakita ng mga bagay na di dapat makita_ , isip ni Taeyong.  
  
Si Yuta ay isa ding confident gay. May jowa itong chinese na nag ngangalang Sicheng, pero dahil maikli yata ang dila ng barkada at nahihirapan silang ipronounce ito, they call him Winwin instead. Win na win daw kasi sa love life itong si Yuta pagdating kay Winwin.  
  
Closet gay ang mumshie Doyoung ninyo. Ani nya, hindi pa daw sya handa ibulgar sa mamamayang Pilipino na mas gusto nyang sumubo kesa isubo. Ayan. Pota, bastos.  
  
And last but not the least, ang ating protagonist na si Taeyong na binansagang panicked gay diumano ng baklitang si Chittaphon, ang totoong pangalan ni Ten.  
  
Di naman kasalanan ni Taeyong na mahiyain sya at madali syang mataranta. Whenever there's a cute guy around, he quickly feels uneasy, dagdag mo pa yung faint blush sa makinis nyang mga pisngi. Buti na lang at walang nakakahalata na berde ang dumadaloy na dugo sa kanyang katawan.  
  
Dahil dito, NBSB ang kuya Taeyong nyo. Kahit ka-momol, wala. Di din naman sya mahilig mag party so he lets many chances go, chances to meet people na maging potential lover. Taray. Taray pero virgin.  
  
Minsan, nafu-frustrate si Taeyong dahil dito. Ayaw nyang grumaduate ng walang experience in that department. Ten used to set him up with guys na alam nyang tipo ni Taeyong ngunit at the end of every date, they only agreed to be friends - na hindi din nangyayari dahil never na kino-contact si Taeyong ng mga naka date nya. Their loss, pampalubag loob nito.  
  
So malamang sa malamang, he'll end up alone with Ruby, his dog in a lonely kubo. Pwede na pang Magpakailanman or MMK ang istorya ng kanyang love life.  
  
"Taeyong, san tayo maglu-lunch? Wag na sa Manang's! Dalawang linggo na yata tayong sa karinderya kumakain. Baka isipin nila wala tayong allowance. Ugh, ang cheap." Ten complained while clinging to Johnny's arm. As usual.  
  
"Eh saan? Kahit saan naman ako pwede, pero may packed lunch kasi ako ngayon." Nilapag ni Taeyong ang bag nya sa table at umupo next to Yuta.  
  
"Ano nanaman baon mo, pritong talong? Letse, tutubuan ka na ng talong sa noo at this point. Mamaya mo na kainin yan, dinner. Para di magalit mama mo."  
  
Bumuntong hininga si Taeyong. Tama nga naman si Ten, puro na talong ang laman ng sistema nya. Medyo natakot din sya na baka nga tubuan sya ng talong sa noo kahit di naman ito totoo. Sapat na ang talong sa pagitan ng kanyang mga hita.  
  
"Fine, pero saan?"  
  
"Jollibee! Miss ko na yung chicken joy-"  
  
"Pero miss ka ba ng chicken joy?"  
  
Tinamaan si Yuta ng pencil no.2 ni Doyoung and they start bickering. Palagi naman.  
  
They all agree na mag lunch sa Jollibee. Wala naman masyadong students ngayon dahil Sabado. Yes, they have Saturday classes which extremely sucks.  
  
They exited sa North Gate. Nagku-kwentuhan ang barkada except for Taeyong na iniisip pa din kung anong gagawin nya sa thesismates nya dahil walang contribution ang mga ito. Bukod sa mga gasgas na topic proposals tulad ng epekto ng stress sa 3rd year students, intrinsic and extrinsic motivation, wala na silang binigay. Mag iisip na lang ulit siguro si Taeyong mamaya.  
  
Or. Pwede siguro yung Effect of Turon To a Gay Man's Heart dahil tumigil yata ang oras nang makita ni Taeyong ang isang tumpok ng turon sa ibabaw ng bilao na naka display sa tabi ng daanan. Mahilig din sa turon si Taeyong bukod sa talong. May fixation yata sya sa mahahabang pagkain. Sino ba namang ayaw ng turon? Ang tamis kasi nito at malinamnam. Bukod dito, paborito ni Taeyong ang saging.  
  
"Teka lang, bili lang akong turon."  
  
Pumunta si Taeyong sa gilid kung nasaan ang mga turon at kumuha ng pera sa wallet.  
  
"Ilan ba?"

Napatingin si Taeyong sa pinagmulan ng boses at muntik na nyang bitawan ang kanyang wallet dahil _fuck_ , ang gwapo. Ang gwapo ng turon vendor. _Bet na bet._ Ang tangkad, maputi, matangos ang ilong, ang pinkish ng lips and don't even start with the dimples because shit, ang lalim. Gusto nyang ipoke ang mga ito with his finger to see kung gaano kalalim.  
  
Nung mga oras na yon, parang walang ibang tao sa paligid bukod sa kanilang dalawa ng turon vendor. Naglaho bigla ang lahat, naging grayscale ang paligid at sila lang ang colored. Panes. Pang teleserye tapos biglang magp-play yung Titibo-Tibo except bakla si Taeyong.  
  
"Uh, excuse me? Bibili po ba kayo?" Taeyong stepped out of his trance nang madinig nyang muli ang malalim na boses. Shit, baka nahalata ni turon vendor yung tunay na pagkatao ni kuya Taeyong.  
  
"O-oo, pabili. Lima," Ang lakas ng tibok ng kanyang puso, parang mabibingi yata sya. For a second, he thought he'd have a heart attack from how strong his heart pumps blood at the moment. Tangina, baka he's blushing na din.  
  
Inabot ng gwapong tindero ang supot ng turon at nagbayad si Taeyong. Sinuklian sya nito at for a second, nagdampi ang kanilang mga daliri. Parang inelectrocute si Taeyong sa kilig, gague. Mukha syang bulateng binudburan ng asin.  
  
"Taeyong, okay na? Tapos na?" Ten called his attention at dahil nagpapanic nanaman sya, he quickly ran to his friends at tumuloy na sila sa Jollibee, not knowing that the turon vendor is staring at them, or rather at one of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ano 'yon? Kung di pa kita tinawag, baka malunod ka sa sarili mong laway. Patulo na eh!" Ten said while waiting for Johnny to continue making himay sa chicken joy nya.  
  
"Truth. Super obvious. Although we can't blame you. That guy is a snack himself." Johnny added.  
  
Taeyong groaned and continued to eat in peace. At least he tried to.  
  
"But why did you buy five? Kaya mong kainin lahat 'yan?" Doyoung pointed at the plastic of turon.  
  
"Tch. Hindi, pero binilhan ko na kayo pang himagas."  
  
Doyoung raised a brow and leaned in. "If I know, iba ang gusto mong dessert."  
  
Muntikan nang mabilaukan si Taeyong at dama nya ang pag init ng kanyang mukha. Inilapit ni Doyoung ang ice cream at ngumiti, kita ang kanyang mga gilagid.  
  
"Here oh. Dessert."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hindi na sya tinigilan ng mga kaibigan nya. Simula ng araw na yon, walang humpay ang pag tukso sa kanya sa tindero ng turon. Pasimuno 'tong si Ten. Every time na magla-lunch sila, Ten made it his job to drag Taeyong out para bumili ng turon. Minsan wala yung nagtitinda, dun daw kasi talaga sa hepa lane sa Morayta nakapwesto ito, sabi ng okoy vendor na siguro ay nakausap ang crush ni Taeyong. Oo, umamin na sya. Crush nya nga ang gwapong tindero.  
  
"Don't be sad. Baka bumalik na sya bukas? Try naten? Saturday na ulit tomorrow."  
  
Taeyong sighed and went back to the activity center with Ten.  
  
"Tsaka we noticed you stopped eating talong na. Ano, turon na yung tutubo sa noo mo?" The whole group guffawed and Taeyong begrudgingly ate his lunch.  
  
"Puro ka saging, baka di ka matae! Constipation sucks, mumshie."  
  
Oo, puro na nga sya saging. Pero he won't stop until he gets the saging he actually wants.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tama si Ten. Kinabukasan, nandoon nga ulit ang bilao ng mga tumpok ng turon na halatang kakaprito lang. Naroon din yung vendor. Syempre. Alangan namang lumipad yung turon don sa Mendiola tapos yung vendor naiwan sa Morayta. Hindi na nagpatumpik tumpik si Taeyong at lumapit sya.  
  
"Pabili ng turon. Lima." OMG, kinaya nyang sabihin 'yon without stammering like a fool. Achievement.  
  
"Here oh. That's 50 pesos." Aba, inglisero talaga 'tong si kuya.  
  
Inabot ni Taeyong ang bayad and took the plastic of turon at the same time at medyo nanginginig sya. He stole one last glance kay kuya and turned to go back pero in favor yata ang langit sa kanya ngayon dahil the vendor called him.

"Y-yes?" Hala sya, kuya is smiling at him and it's the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. Taeyong could hear the angels singing and kahit hindi sya music student, alam nyang nasa right pitch ang mga anghel. Sana ito na, sana ito na ang sagot sa tuyot nyang buhay pag ibig, sana ito na ang magpapa wet sa kanyang love li-  
  
"Sukli mo. You gave me 100 pesos eh. 50 lang yung turon."  
  
Taeyong wanted to kick himself right there and then. Ang stupid nya, talagang pinili nya pang maging tanga sa araw na 'yon, minsan na nga lang nya makita si kuya tapos mapapahiya pa sya?  
  
He wanted to cry.  
  
"Hey, okay lang. Don't be shy. This happens all the time. I'm Jaehyun."  
  
Taeyong took his change and nodded, almost turning around when he realized what kuya said.  
  
"Ha?!"  
  
Jaehyun, the vendor, smiled and shrugged. "Napansin ko kasing lagi kang bumibili sakin kapag nandito ako sa CEU. Mahilig ka ba sa turon...?"  
  
Halata namang hinihintay ni Jaehyun na ibigay ni Taeyong ang pangalan nya at ito nga ang ginawa ng ating baklang bida.  
  
"Ah, Taeyong. It suits you. So, mahilig ka ba sa turon?"  
  
"Oo, ang sarap kasi ng turon mo eh. Kaya lagi ako bumibili."  
  
May something na dumaan sa mga mata ni Jaehyun, ngunit ang bilis nitong maglaho. Pero hindi maaaring magkamali si Taeyong dahil alam nya kung ano ito. At deep inside ay nagdidiwang sya dahil mukhang may tsansang maka tsansing sya.  
  
"Well, I'll be here every other day. See you next time, Taeyong."  
  
Bumalik si Taeyong sa loob ng unibersidad na may namamagang talong sa loob ng kanyang pantalon. Wag nyo na tanungin kung anong ginagawa ng talong sa pantalon ni Taeyong at kung bakit ito namamaga. Alam nyo na yon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Needless to say, naging malapit sila sa isa't isa. Tuwing nasa Mendiola ang tindero, laging bumibili si Taeyong. May isang pagkakataon ding dumayo pa ng Morayta si Taeyong dahil gutom na sya at gusto nya ng turon. Madaming tindahan ngunit nilagpasan nya ang mga ito upang puntahan ang tindahan ni Jaehyun. Nagulat nga ito dahil hindi nya inaasahang makita si Taeyong sa Hepa Lane. Kasama ni Jaehyun magtinda ang kanyang ina na mukhang bata pa dahil sa ganda nito. Siguro, dito nakuha ni Jaehyun ang kagwapuhan nya.  
  
Ipinakilala ni Jaehyun si Taeyong sa kanyang ina na mabait naman at binigyan pa si Taeyong ng dalawang libreng turon bukod pa sa mga binili nya.  
  
Nag exchange na din sila ng numbers. Sa gabi, kung walang thesis na ginagawa si Taeyong ay katext nya si Jaehyun. Kung anu ano ang topic nila, mula sa paboritong kulay ng isa't isa hanggang sa kung anong ulam nila sa buong araw. Minsan, naitanong din ni Taeyong kung anong favorite number ni Jaehyun sa electric fan para lang humaba ang usapan.   
  
Nadiskubre ni Taeyong na tumigil ng pagaaral si Jaehyun ngayong taon dahil sa problemang pinansyal. Nag iipon sila ng kanyang ina ng pang matrikula kung kaya't tinutulungan nya ito magbenta ng turon. Minsan, nagbebenta sila ng tusok-tusok like hotdogs, fishballs, kwek-kwek, at iba pa.  
  
"Hoy, kanina ka pa text ng text. When we're together, dapat no phones allowed. Lunch time na nga lang tayo nagkikita." Yuta elbowed Taeyong, calling his attention.  
  
"Sorry, si Jaehyun kasi eh."  
  
"Lunch time din ba nya? Maybe if he can, sama sya with us. You know, triple date." Niyakap ni Ten ang braso ni Johnny.  
  
"Triple date tas ako magisa? Gague ba?" Sumimangot si Doyoung. Oo nga pala, wala nga pala itong jowa.  
  
"Jaehyun and I are not like that." Tumanggi si Taeyong sa indirect paratang ni Ten na he's dating the vendor.  
  
"Hindi pa. Taeyong, we know you're a little conservative pero this is the first time someone actually stayed with you, diba? Nevermind that he's out of school, nevermind that he's selling turon and whatnot because he's broke. Pero he's making you happy. The others are just as handsome and richer than him but they never tried."  
  
Pinagisipan ni Taeyong ang sinabi ni Ten. Everyone at the table suddenly turned silent as if waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Baka hindi nya 'ko gusto."  
  
"Punyeta. Nonsense! Sya man yung tindero sa inyong dalawa pero pag magkasama kayo mukhang sya yung gutom na gutom pag nakikita ka. Kumakain ba ng binebenta nya yun? Siguro naman no? Sarap kaya dun sa Hepa Lane."  
  
Matapos ang lunch time ay bumalik na si Taeyong sa classroom. Kaunti pa lang ang tao sa loob at mukhang male-late nanaman ang kanilang professor. Kung hindi ito late ay absent naman. Kailanman ay hindi ito naging on time, which is nakakairita sa part ni Taeyong dahil hindi nya ito makausap ukol sa problema nya sa kanyang thesismates. Umusad naman kahit papaano ang kanilang thesis ngunit pakiramdam ni Taeyong ay sya lang ang kumikilos sa grupo. Ayaw nyang bumagsak. Kung kinakailangan ay magso-solo sya, bahala na yung mga linta nyang kagrupo. Mga sipsip, wala namang binatbat. Gg na sya.  
  
Nagreplay sa isip nya ang napagusapan ng barkada kanina. Tama bang umamin na sya? Tama bang dalhin na nila ang kanilang inosenteng relasyon sa susunod na kabanata? Tama bang isuko na nya ang bataan? Shet, ang lalim. Parang dimples ni Jaehyun na gustong gusto na nyang halikan.  
  
Sakto, may dumating na text at galing ito kay Jaehyun.  
  
[ JH ]: Taeyong, are you free tonight? Labas tayo, libre kita.  
  
OMG, totoo ba 'to? Niyayaya sya ni Jaehyun lumabas? Kilig nanaman si kuya Taeyong nyo.  
  
[ TY ]: I'm free. Sure ka? Hati na lang tayo. Saan ba?  
  
[ JH ]: Kahit saan? Don't worry. Nag ipon talaga ako for this. You can pay for the next date : )  
  
Puta. Gague. Potek. Anak ng tipaklong. Date? Date? Jaehyun asked him out for a date? Gague, ito na nga. Nanginginig si Taeyong at namumulang malala habang nagta-type ng reply nya.  
  
[ TY ]: Sure, as long as there will always be a next time ^^

Mag papalit na sana ng damit si kuya Taeyong upang paghandaan ang nalalapit nilang kasal, charot, date nang may maalala sya. Tinext nya ulit si Jaehyun.

[ TY ]: You know, for a sidewalk vendor, ang talas mo mag English. No offense...

[ JH ]: Ah, none taken. I lived in America for four years, that's why.

Ganern? Hindi akalain ni Taeyong na white boys ang tipo nya. Pero alam niyo yung sabi-sabi tungkol sa mga puti, malaki yung ano... yung puso. Humagikgik ng may kasamang landi si Taeyong at nagpalit na nga ng damit.

  
  
  
  
  
Hindi naman bongga ang date nila dahil ayon lang ito sa budget ni Jaehyun. Kumain sila sa Bonchon, malapit sa dorm ni Taeyong. Pagkatapos non ay dinala ni Jaehyun si Taeyong sa isang milktea shop na halos katabi lang din ng Bonchon. Favorite ni Taeyong ang milktea at feeling nya, naiinlove sya lalo kay Jaehyun dahil dito. Nalaman din nyang malakas pala kumain si Jaehyun kung kaya't ang tangkad nito kahit mas bata sya kay Taeyong. At ayon na nga, kinakain din paminsan minsan ni Jaehyun ang binebenta nila sa Hepa Lane.  
  
"Eating makes me happy. I hope you don't mind if I gain weight."  
  
"Huh? I won't mind. I don't care if payat or mataba ka. You're a wonderful person, Jaehyun. Di ko inexpect na magiging friends tayo."  
  
Tumigil sa pag inom ng milktea si Jaehyun at tinitigan nya si Taeyong.  
  
"Can we do something about that? Ayaw na kitang maging kaibigan."  
  
Tila tumigil ang paghinga ni Taeyong. Bakit? May nagawa ba syang mali? May nasabi ba syang di nito nagustuhan? Panget ba sya? Kapalit palit ba sya? THEN WHY?!  
  
Charot. Di naman sila. Idol lang talaga ni Taeyong si Liza Soberano kaya minsan gusto nyang mag pretend sa harap ng salamin at mag practice ng acting skills.  
  
"Bakit? Akala ko we're okay..?"  
  
"We are. Pero gusto kong maging tayo, Taeyong. Like, as in boyfriends. I like you. Do you...have something against gays?"  
  
Napatayo si Taeyong sa kinauupuan nya. "No! Di ba halatang bakla ako? Na gusto kong magreceive kesa mag give? The thing is.... bottom ako, sana.... you can top me. Yun lang."  
  
Hinila sya ni Jaehyun para maupo uli. Pinagtitinginan na pala sila.  
  
"That's not a problem. I can be whatever you want me to be, do whatever you want me to do. So ano? Tayo na ba?"  
  
Kung di pa maintindihan ni Jaehyun ang sagot ni Taeyong sa tindi ng halik na binigay nito sa kanya, hindi na alam ni Taeyong kung ano pa ang dapat nyang gawin.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the way to Jollibee nanaman ang barkada at nasa tabi ulit si Jaehyun upang magtinda ng turon.  
  
Lumapit si Taeyong, nakangiti na animo'y may ibig sabihin.  
  
"Hi, Jaehyun."  
  
"Uy, suki. Bibili ka?" Ngumiti si Jaehyun. Wala pang nakakaalam na nagkatikiman na sila ng saging ni Taeyong.  
  
"Oo. Isa."  
  
"Isa? Mabubusog ka ba? You usually buy five."  
  
Kumuha ng pera sa wallet si Taeyong at inabot ito kay Jaehyun na sya naman inabot ang biniling turon ni Taeyong.  
  
"Mukha namang malaki yung turon mo eh. Kaya isa lang sapat na."  
  
Tila mabibingi yata ang dalawa sa lakas ng tili ni Ten.  
  
"Mga traydor! Kaya pala ang ingay sa dorm the other night! Bastos!" 

 

xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
